The invention is generally in the field of a mobile support stand that is capable of folding into a compact storage configuration, and has specific applications in the medical field, including providing mobility assistance to a person connected to an infusion pump and attendant medical components. Accordingly, the device is useful as a mobility assistance device to a person in a medical setting. As discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,136,773 and 8,534,616, it is important for patient rehabilitation and recovery that a patient be able to walk, even when connected to a medical component, after a medical procedure. A walking patient, however, presents special safety problems in terms of ensuring the supporting pole is stable and does not tip or hinder the patient or caregiver when it is moving with the patient. This safety concern is not adequately addressed by current IV poles that have a vertical pole connected to a wheeled base. There remains a need in the art to secure relatively heavy components, as well as other lighter but necessary components (e.g., IV fluids), easily and reliably to a device in a manner that allows ready access to the components attached to the IV pole. Because many patients also require external oxygen support, there is also a need to reliably secure oxygen sources in a reliable manner without adversely impacting patient or device maneuverability. Furthermore, electrical power is often desired to power any one or more components connected to the mobility assistance device. Disclosed herein are devices that achieve these objectives while further improving device stability and maneuverability for a user connected to the medical components and ambulating the device. Furthermore, the devices provided herein are capable of folding into an extremely compact configuration when not in use.